


i will be your sexy silk

by theappleppielifestyle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theappleppielifestyle/pseuds/theappleppielifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They need someone to go undercover into a club wearing lacy panties.</p>
<p>To everyone's surprise, Steve just happens to be wearing some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i will be your sexy silk

It takes a good twenty minutes for Tony to stop bitching about his first spy mission taking place in a minivan.

“It’s the only thing we had on short notice that would fit all of us,” Natasha says. “Shut it, Stark, Mahalvo’s walking into the club.”

They all go quiet as they watch Mahalvo have a laugh with the bouncer, who looks all kinds of menacing, like he could take on the Hulk and only get the shit beat out of him a little. Then the guy shakes the bouncer’s hand, flashes a gold tooth and walks into the club.

“Okay, apparently that’s where his base op is,” Natasha informs the rest of them quietly, eyes still on the door. “One of us needs to go in there, pose as a waiter or- huh.”

“Or that,” Clint says, and they all watch as a precession of very buff, very blonde and mostly naked guys walk into the club, wearing lacy underwear, garters, high heels and not much else. “Anyone have a thong handy?”

“I volunteer my services,” Thor says, making room for Steve who has just leaned back in his seat. “I fit the description, and I can smile as well as any.”

“Thor, no offence, bud, but you’re about as subtle as a brick,” Clint says, patting Thor’s bicep. “Plus they’ll probably recognize you- what if we shove them in a mask? A mask could-”

He goes silent as he realizes that yes, Steve is stripping down in the backseat of their minivan, and everyone who wasn’t looking now turns and stares.

“Uh, Steve,” Bruce says. “Mind cluing us in?”

Steve is blushing, but other than that his face betrays nothing as he slips off his jeans to reveal some very lacy underwear, complete with a tiny pink bow on the left side. They also happen to be very- uh, well fitting.

There’s a moment where everyone just stares, and then Natasha nods curtly. “I have garters on I can give you, and I have heels in the back. Move over.”

Steve does, and Natasha starts putting her hands up her skirt to undo her garter belt, pushing her thigh-highs down her legs with careful precision.

Natasha starts explaining the game plan, and Steve nods and after a minute he gives into how Tony is all but breathing down his neck.

“I was going to surprise you when we got home,” he explains, eyes on Natasha, and Tony makes a noise like a squeak. Steve can’t hold back a smile, and he turns his head briefly for a kiss, but since it’s Tony, it doesn’t end up being very brief.

“Ahem,” Natasha interrupts, and Steve breaks out of a haze, during which he had started pulling Tony into his lap. Right. Mission.

He shimmies into the garter belt, pulls up the thigh-highs carefully and gets instructed how to clip the garter onto the thigh-highs, and then he waits for Natasha to go around to the trunk to get the high heels.

The car door opens, and Steve takes the heels Natasha gives him and is in the middle of putting them on when he hears the tell-tale click of an iphone camera. He turns to glare at Natasha, who is holding back a smirk. Badly.

“I promised Darcy if I ever caught you in women’s underwear I’d send her a photo,” she says blandly, and Steve huffs before pulling on his second high heel.

“That’s an awfully specific promise. And they’re men’s underwear, thank you, I brought them.”

“Fair enough,” Natasha says, pocketing her phone. “Tony, you’re off the mission, you’re going to be useless.”

“Huh,” Tony says from where he’s staring shamelessly at Steve, eyes darting somewhere new every few seconds like he can’t decide where to look. Steve flushes more and shoves him, and Tony rocks with the impact, staring the whole time, looking at Steve with bedroom eyes that are definitely not helping Steve’s concentration on the mission.

 

 

 

 

Steve ends up ripping his left thigh-high while kicking a henchman in the face with his high heels. He realizes there’s a long tear in the thigh-high when they’re getting picked up by SHIELD, and he’s upset about it, because even though Natasha assures him she doesn’t care, they looked- and felt- expensive. Also, Steve hates to wreck pretty things.

He fingers the tear while they’re on the helicarrier, sighing inwardly. He bets if he asked Natasha how much they cost, she’d lie to make him feel better.

Which he does, a little bit, when Tony sits down next to him and starts running a hand up the thigh-highs, lingering at the tear. Steve shivers when Tony’s fingers graze bare skin, and Tony grins like a cat.

“This would have been a fantastic surprise,” Tony tells him. “Even with just the panties.”

“Glad you like them,” Steve replies, trying to keep his voice as bland as possible. Tony knows he has an effect on Steve, but Steve does what he can to keep the extent of it from showing. Plus, he needs to keep himself calm, or the walk out of the helicarrier is going to be embarrassing.

“The bow’s a nice touch,” Tony says, running his hand up Steve’s leg, up his crotch to pluck lightly at the bow at Steve’s hip. “Very dainty.”

“That’s me,” Steve says. “Dainty.”

Tony huffs a laugh. “I can’t believe you managed to kick everyone’s ass in high heels.”

“Natasha makes it look easy,” Steve says.

“Is it?”

“No, oh my god, if I wasn’t a super-soldier I wouldn’t even be able to stand up in them.”

“Mm,” Tony says nonsensically, and plucks at the bow again before moving in to sit closer, so they’re all pressed up against each other. “Have I mentioned how fucking gorgeous you look? Because you do, Steve, god. Right now, you look like something I’d pay for.”

“Tony,” Steve says, and blushes right down his chest, the way he knows Tony likes. As if on cue, Tony’s eyes go dark, watching it.

One hand still toying with the bow, Tony murmurs, “Can’t believe you didn’t give yourself away in that club, blushing like that.”

“They assumed it was my first time,” Steve says, and supresses another shiver when Tony’s other hand comes up to slip under the tear in Steve’s thigh-highs.

“Stop it,” Steve says halfheartedly. “It’s- you’ll make the rip bigger.”

“I’ll buy you a whole wardrobe.”

“Maybe not a whole wardrobe at first,” Steve allows after a moment, and Tony grins again, kisses Steve’s neck.

Steve leans into it, and then sighs. “Not on the helicarrier.”

“Not  _again_ , you mean?”

“Not again,” Steve amends. “Because what happened last time, Tony?”

“A baby SHIELD agent walked in on us and freaked out,” Tony says. “But come on, we were just getting him used to the world, he’s going to see so much more shit than two superheroes going at it in the bathroom.”

He tugs at Steve’s thigh-highs, slides his thumb under the garter strap.

“Tony, quit it,” Steve says, more insistently this time. “I can’t- hide things.” He waves a hand in the direction of his crotch, and Tony shakes with laughter.

“Shuddup,” Steve mutters. He bats at Tony’s hands. “I’m gonna have to tie a jacket around my waist or something.”

Tony’s already shrugging off his hoodie, and Steve takes it gratefully, wrapping it around his waist and knotting it tightly.

 

 

 

 

As they walk out of the helicarrier, Steve hears several more iphone cameras go off around him. He tries for his sternest glare, but all the agents around him blink innocently back at him.

He moves to take his heels off when they get in the car to go to the Tower, but Tony puts a hand on Steve’s arm.

"Keep them on," Tony tells him, and Steve’s dick jerks underneath the hoodie.

Distantly, he hears Clint say they’ll take another car, and Steve makes a note to thank them before the car door closes and Tony climbs into his lap.

 

 

 

 

They have to get Happy to drive them right up to the Tower, and then it’s a brisk run into it before Tony is pinning Steve up against the elevator door that will take them up to Tony’s penthouse.

"You should totally surprise me more often," Tony gasps.

"Probably not on missions," Steve slurs into his mouth, and Tony nods.

Steve’s feet ache a little with the high heels, but every time Tony sees them he makes this tiny pitched sound that Steve wants to hear a hundred million times, so he keeps them on as he picks Tony up and carries him out of the elevator.

The thigh-highs end up being unwearable by nightfall, so he buys Natasha new ones, along with several for him, and some high heels and garters to match.

**Author's Note:**

> here's my [tumblr](http://theappleppielifestyle.tumblr.com/).


End file.
